Frühlingssonate
by momo.blueberry
Summary: Biola keren. Cek. Teknik tingkat tinggi. Cek. Jam terbang mencukupi. Cek. Lalu apa yang membuat 'dia' tak puas pada permainannya?


Frühlingssonate

Copyright ©

Bleach copyright © Tite Kubo

Standard Warning Applied

.

.

.

Nada-nada lembut mengalun menyebar memenuhi tiap sudut apartemen itu. Seorang gadis nampak tengah menggesekkan _bow_ pada biola yang dipanggulnya. Kelopak mata dara manis berambut _raven _pendek itu terpejam; menyembunyikan _onyx _tajam yang siap memikat siapa yang menatapnya. Sementara itu di sisi yang berlawanan dengan sang gadis, berdirilah sesosok pria tampan berusia pertengahan dua puluhan yang terlihat begitu fokus mencermati setiap gesekan merdu nan kaya resonansi yang dihasilkan oleh biola coklat tua langka, _Stradivarius_.

"Stop! Stop!"

Mendengar seruan dari _partner_nya, _violinist_ belia itu pun menghentikan permainannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus gusar. "Demi Tuhan! Kali ini apa lagi yang salah? Aku yakin aku memainkannya dengan benar. Teknikku juga tidak keliru. Kenapa kau lagi-lagi menginterupsiku, huh?!"

"Memang tak ada yang salah dengan teknikmu yang begitu luar biasa—kau kan seorang prodigy— tapi nada yang kau hasilkan itu—"

"Apa?" sergah si gadis. Kedua alis matanya hampir bertautan. Sudut matanya pun nampak berkedut menahan emosi. Yah, siapa juga yang tak marah jika kau terus menerus diinterupsi ketika kau hampir mencapai klimaks dari permainanmu?

Dengan menahan senyuman—efek dari pertunjukan emosi yang baru saja ditampilkan oleh lawan bicaranya, sang pemuda pun menjawab dengan tenangnya. "Kau bermain tanpa hati, nona. Gesekan yang kau hasilkan memang hampir selalu sempurna, tapi nada yang kau hasilkan sama sekali tak hidup. Apalagi tiap kau memasuki _adagio_, kau seperti orang yang tengah tersesat dalam lautan notasi! _Spring _sonata yang seharusnya menyampaikan kebangkitan semangat hidup setelah musim dingin yang menusuk tulang kau ubah jadi melodi suram ala upacara pemakaman. Beethoven bisa bangkit dari liang kuburnya hanya untuk mencabik-cabikmu, kau tahu."

Gadis manis itu hanya menunduk terdiam. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya terpejam erat. Nampaknya ia tengah merenungkan kata-kata dari pria itu. Kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam _bow _dan biola pun kelihatan begitu lemas di samping kanan-kiri tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah menyadari kesalahanmu, eh?" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Urusai!_"

"Cih! Kau tak sopan, _young lady_. Mana _manner _yang selama ini kau tampakkan di depan publik? Dasar, _chibi_!"

"_Chibi ja nai_! Argh! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja! Percuma berlatih dengan _baka_ _jii-san_ sepertimu, bweeeek!" Dengan menjulurkan lidah dan menampilkan wajah mengejek andalannya ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

OoOoO

'_Brak!'_

"_Aaaaaaarrrghhhh! Bakaaaa!"_

Bunyi berdebam yang diikuti dengan jeritan frustasi yang terdengar dari apartemen sebelah pun semakin menguatkan kepergian gadis itu yang diiringi dengan emosi. Mata pria berambut gelap itu meredup. Senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah membagi beban di bahumu itu, _chibi_?" ujarnya lirih.

OoOoO

Sementara itu keadaan sang _violinist _terlihat semakin buruk. Alih-alih melakukan olah napas untuk mengurangi gejolak emosinya, ia justru terus saja mengelilingi ruang tamu apartemen sambil menarik-narik rambut pendeknya. Tak lupa, racauan pun mengiringi setiap hentakan langkahnya.

"Dasar tak berperasaan! Menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja menilai orang! Memangnya siapa dia?! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Setelah putaran yang entah ke-berapa puluh kali, ia pun berhenti dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju ke balkon apartemen. Rupanya tirai senja sudah mulai turun. Semburat jingga terlihat mencuat dari sela-sela bangunan tinggi sekitar tempat tinggal gadis itu. Dengan menyandarkan dagu di atas pagar besi yang membatasi pinggiran balkon, kini ia menatap kedua tangannya.

"_Prodigy_, eh?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih. Ia terlihat memandang jauh ke depan. Menerawang. Terlahir sebagai seorang jenius musik, dengan spesialisasi biola, dari pasangan musisi ternama rupanya memberi beban tersendiri baginya. Meski ia hampir tak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam memahami dan memainkan komposisi-komposisi rumit dari musisi legendaris dunia, namun tetap saja, ekspektasi untuk dapat tampil sempurna dalam setiap performanya selalu memunculkan rasa tercekat yang tak mudah dihilangkan.

Dara mungil ini belakangan memang sering terlihat muram dan uring-uringan paska kehilangan seseorang yang teramat penting baginya. Masa tenggang sebelum hari pertunjukannya yang semakin terkikis pun makin membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Dan hal-hal inilah yang mempengaruhi kualitas penampilannya. Biasanya ia selalu mampu menampilkan sesuatu yang mampu menggetarkan sanubari pendengarnya melalui gesekan-gesekan dawai biola eboninya. Tapi sekarang, seperti yang dikatakan oleh tetangga sekaligus _partner_nya, musiknya terlihat tak bernyawa. _Lifeless. Muse_nya seolah menghilang di antara gunungan partitur yang menempati rak di sudut ruangan.

Desahan lelah sekali lagi terlepas dari celah bibir mungilnya.

"Hei, tak baik bagi seseorang untuk terus-menerus mendesah. Kebahagiaanmu bisa habis kalau selalu mengulanginya."

Suara bariton yang begitu dikenalnya itu menariknya dari dunia lamunan. Ia hanya sedikit menelengkan kepala untuk menangkap sosok pria yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada melalui visinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ujar gadis itu acuh tak acuh. Ia pun segera mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kau tak mengunci pintumu, bodoh!"

"..."

"..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Semilir angin lembut musim semi memainkan helaian surai kedua insan tersebut. Menggelitik jiwa-jiwa yang tengah didera keresehan. Hingga akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka tak tahan dengan situasi tersebut. Ia pun mencoba memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Bahumu ternyata kecil sekali ya," kata pemuda bermata hazel itu tanpa memandang orang yang tengah diajak bicara.

Lama tak terdengar respon, hingga...

"A-Apa...?" Respon si gadis dengan kebingungannya.

"Tch. Kubilang, bahumu itu kecil..." Ulangnya. "Dan berhubung bahumu itu ukurannya begitu kecil, maka jangan coba-coba memikul semua beban beratmu itu sendirian. Meskipun saat ini kau tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menanggung semua masalahmu dan menyelesaikannya, tapi lama-lama kau bisa hancur kalau kau terus berdiri sendirian."

"..."

"Bergantunglah sedikit saja pada orang lain ketika kau memang sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggungnya. Bila kau memang tak bisa bergantung pada orang lain, ingatlah, _boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo_..."

Si pria pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap lazuardi yang tengah memamerkan mahakaryanya. "Kau tak lagi sendirian, _Lucia_..." lanjutnya.

Gadis yang tengah memasuki dekade kedua dalam kehidupannya itu termenung dengan semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Perkataan orang itu sungguh menyentuh hati. '_Lucia_...' ulangnya dalam hati. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. '_Hangat_...'

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyeruak diantara mereka. Hanya saja kali ini dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Hening yang menenangkan. Senyum terukir di masing-masing bibir mereka. Satu resolusi baru telah muncul. Keresahan akan hilangnya _muse_ sepertinya akan menghilang seiring dengan lahirnya yang baru. Dan sepertinya Beethoven pun tak perlu susah-susah membujuk dewa kematian agar bisa bangkit dari kuburnya dan mecabik-cabik gadis itu. _Masterpiece _akan kembali menggaung memenuhi udara.

"_Ne, arigatou_..."

FIN

Mind to review?


End file.
